Skirmish
Skirmish is an offline feature in 's that allows players to play Walker Assault and Fighter Squadron (which were previously only available in multiplayer) offline or with a partner on any of the base game and free addon maps that support those modes, in a similar fashion to the Instant Action of the previous games. It was released as part of a patch on July 21. As of February 2017, there are no plans for future Skirmish content. The Arcade mode replaced Skirmish in DICE's . It features splitscreen (only on consoles) and, unlike in Missions, both players can choose their side, allowing for both cooperative and versus play. There are also different difficulty settings. This is the first singleplayer mode in the game to be added via patch, and the second offline mode in the game. Unlike multiplayer, players can't use their own skin. Instead, it is random for Rebel players, and Imperial players are always Stormtroopers. Players are able to use one of their star card hands from multiplayer in addition to two preset hands like Missions. However, players are currently unable to use their own trait. Hero and vehicle power-ups are much easier to find as they show the locations, plus they appear much faster. Bots in skirmish are considerably different than their counterparts in missions. They all have the same health as a normal player, have names and have much more variety in weapons, equipment, and in the Rebels' case, appearance. However, they use the same AI animations as they have in missions and survival such as using cover and reacting to certain types of damage. Bots can also use vehicles, complete objectives such as activating or disabling uplink stations, and attack or defend AT-ATs but cannot use any hero pickups except for Hero Ships in Fighter Squadron. The damage the bots deal and their reaction times vary based on the difficulty, meaning the higher the level, the more damage they give and the faster they react. The score the player gets won't affect their credit amount, nor their k/d ratio. Game Modes * Walker Assault * Fighter Squadron Maps * Jundland Wastes (Both Game Modes) * Jawa Refuge (F/S only) * Outpost Beta (Both Game Modes) * Twilight on Hoth (Both Game Modes) * Survivors of Endor (W/A only) * Forest Moon of Endor (W/A only) * Graveyard Of Giants (Both Game Modes) Trivia *Initially, the mode was called "Instant Action" before release. *The names of the AI players in Skirmish have very "Star Warsy" names, such as Dax Olesa. *Many of the AI share names with the Rebel AI in previous Battlefront games with some of the names dating all the way back to the first Star Wars: Battlefront game. *There is a glitch which sometimes occurs when a player activates a Hero Pickup. This glitch occurs once the 'loading' circle is completed on the pickup (when the player crouches down on one knee and communicates via comlink), the player's HUD will disappear for a small amount of time (roughly two to three seconds), and the player will return to a normal soldier. This glitch happens roughly 30% of the time in Skirmish, and mainly occurs in Walker Assault. This also happens with vehicle pickups, and it occured sometimes in online multiplayer. *If the player is playing on the Imperial side in Walker Assault, if ('if' is because it is possible for the Imperials to keep the uplinks shut down so that no Y-Wings are spawned) the Y-Wing's attack the AT-AT's in the three allocated times for that to happen, all Rebel units spawned in that period of time will completely ignore the player, only focusing on the AT-AT's. This will not happen for Rebels spawned before the period of time allowing to damage the AT-AT's. This is useful for reaching a close point near the uplinks so that when the period of time is over, and the Rebels come to activate them, you can easily defend them from activation. *Skirmish is set to return for Battlefront II, with more focus given to it than in the last game. *In Skirmish, Imperial helmetless stormtroopers will still appear, even though the Death Star patch removed them. This may be because they are a Demolition Trooper, which also continued to remain helmetless after the Death Star patch, but with a different weapon. Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)